Winona Ryder
Winona Ryder, pseudonimo di Winona Laura Horowitz (Winona, 29 ottobre 1971), è un'attrice statunitense. Ha ottenuto la fama internazionale nei primi anni novanta con film quali Edward mani di forbice e Sirene, per il quale riceve la sua prima nomination ai Golden Globe. L'apice del successo arriva con Dracula di Bram Stoker (1992) e L'età dell'innocenza (1993), che la premia con il Golden Globe per la migliore attrice non protagonista e riceve la sua prima nomination al Premio Oscar e ai BAFTA. Per la sua performance di Jo March nel remake di Piccole donne (1994) riceve la sua seconda nomination agli Oscar, la prima come miglior attrice. La Ryder ha inoltre partecipato a numerosi film di successo, come protagonista in Schegge di follia (1989), Giovani, carini e disoccupati (1994), La seduzione del male (1996) e Ragazze interrotte (1999), e con ruoli di secondo piano in Beetlejuice - Spiritello porcello (1988), La casa degli spiriti (1993), Alien - La clonazione (1997), Celebrity (1998), Star Trek (2009) e Il cigno nero (2010). Nel 2000 riceve la sua stella sulla Hollywood Walk of Fame. Nel 2016 torna al successo interpretando Joyce Byers nell'acclamata serie televisiva Stranger Things, per la quale riceve la sua terza nomination ai Golden Globe. Biografia Nasce nella contea di Olmsted in Minnesota e prende il nome dalla vicina città di Winona. È figlia di Michael Horowitz (ateo, di origine ebrea, i cui genitori immigrarono dalla Russia e dalla Romania) e Cynthia Palmer Horowitz (buddista, il cui cognome da ragazza è Istas, mentre Palmer è il cognome del suo primo marito). Il padre è scrittore, sceneggiatore, editore e venditore di libri d'antiquariato ed ha anche lavorato come archivista del guru in arti psichedeliche Timothy Leary (padrino della Ryder). Molti familiari paterni sono deceduti durante l'Olocausto e precedentemente la famiglia aveva cognome Tomchin, che è cambiato in Horowitz a partire dal trasferimento dei nonni della Ryder negli Stati Uniti, a causa di un errore del servizio immigrati ad Ellis Island. Prende il suo secondo nome da Laura Archera, moglie dello scrittore Aldous Huxley e cara amica dei genitori, mentre il nome d'arte Ryder deriva dal cantante Mitch Ryder, che passava in radio al momento in cui il suo agente era al telefono col padre per sapere con quale nome Winona sarebbe apparsa nel suo primo film, Lucas. Winona ha un fratello, Uri (chiamato così in onore del primo astronauta sovietico, Jurij Gagarin), e due fratelli acquisiti dal precedente matrimonio della madre: Jubal e Sunyata Palmer. Vive un'adolescenza tormentata, soprattutto a causa del suo aspetto androgino e della sua abitudine di vestire abiti da ragazzo che la rende mira di angherie da parte dei coetanei. All'età di 12 anni viene picchiata da un gruppo di coetanee che, trovandola nel bagno delle ragazze, la scambiano per un ragazzo dai modi effeminati. Per questo lascia la Petaluma Kenilworth Jr. High School e termina gli studi privatamente. Carriera cinematografica Dopo aver interpretato adolescenti abbastanza fuori dal comune in film come Beetlejuice - Spiritello porcello, Schegge di follia, Roxy - Il ritorno di una stella e in Edward mani di forbice e Sirene, raggiunge l'apice della sua carriera al principio degli anni novanta nei film in costume Dracula di Bram Stoker di Francis Ford Coppola nel 1992 e L'età dell'innocenza di Martin Scorsese nel 1993. Per quest'ultimo vince il Golden Globe per la migliore attrice non protagonista e riceve anche la sua prima nomination agli Oscar 1994 come migliore attrice non protagonista; l'altra nomination come migliore attrice protagonista arriverà nel 1995 per Piccole donne. Nel 1993 Winona offrì una ricompensa di 200.000 dollari per il ritrovamento della dodicenne rapita Polly Klaas. Purtroppo la ragazzina venne strangolata dal suo rapitore, Richard Allen Davis. Winona le dedicò il film Piccole donne, tratto dal romanzo di Louisa May Alcott, che piaceva molto alla giovane vittima. Dopo aver lavorato con registi illustri come Burton, Coppola e Scorsese, nel 1994 Winona interpreta la protagonista femminile nel film dell'allora esordiente regista Ben Stiller, Giovani, carini e disoccupati. Winona credeva talmente in questo progetto che non le importava di lavorare con un regista alla sua prima esperienza. Il film, una commedia dedicata alla Generazione X, ha avuto un discreto successo ed è uno dei film più amati dai fans della Ryder. Nel 2000 riceve la sua stella1 nella Hollywood Walk of Fame. L'arresto Il 12 dicembre 2001, la Ryder, che soffriva di cleptomania2, venne fermata per taccheggio nei grandi magazzini di Beverly Hills Saks Fifth Avenue. Nella borsa le trovarono una serie di articoli d'abbigliamento per un totale di oltre 4.000 dollari oltre a una grande quantità di analgesici come ossicodone, valium e vicodin. Venne successivamente processata e condannata a tre anni di libertà vigilata, al pagamento di quasi 10.000 dollari di multe, a 480 ore di volontariato e a sottoporsi obbligatoriamente a un trattamento di consulenza psichiatrica. Il ritorno sulle scene Dopo l'interpretazione come protagonista femminile nel film comico Mr. Deeds nel 2002, i cameo in S1m0ne e Ingannevole è il cuore più di ogni cosa, Winona decide di prendersi una pausa di due anni prima di tornare nel 2006 con i film A Scanner Darkly - Un oscuro scrutare, presentato al Festival di Cannes, e The Darwin Awards - Suicidi accidentali per menti poco evolute, presentato al Sundance Film Festival. Winona continua in seguito a interpretare ruoli di secondo piano in altri film. Nel 2012, dopo la piccola parte della moglie del serial killer in The Iceman, pare ci sia un ritorno concreto alle scene. Nello stesso anno Winona gira il film The Letter, inedito in Italia, dove è la protagonista femminile insieme a James Franco. Dal 2016 è tra i protagonisti della serie Netflix Stranger Things, dove interpreta il personaggio di Joyce Byers. Vita privata È stata fidanzata dal 1989 al 1993 con l'attore Johnny Depp, suo partner nel film Edward mani di forbice, che le aveva dedicato un tatuaggio con scritto Winona forever, poi modificato in Wino forever (Beone per sempre), dopo la loro rottura. Un'altra relazione importante quella avuta col cantante dei Soul Asylum, David Pirner, dal 1993 al 1997. Con Matt Damon è stata fidanzata dal 1998 al 2000; avevano già fissato la data delle nozze, ma poi lui decise di interrompere la relazione. Per la durata di un anno, Winona ha avuto una relazione con Page Hamilton, dal 2003 al 2004. Nel 2005 conobbe Henry-Alex Rubin, un regista pubblicitario che fece quell'anno un documentario su di lei, dedicato al suo caso di taccheggio. La loro relazione terminò nel 2006. Nell'ottobre 2007 si è legata al musicista Blake Soper, con il quale ha rotto dieci mesi dopo, nell'agosto 2008. Dal 2011 Winona ha una relazione con lo stilista Scott Mackinlay Hahn. Filmografia Cinema *Lucas, regia di David Seltzer (1986) *Square Dance - Ritorno a casa (Square Dance), regia di Daniel Petrie (1987) *Beetlejuice - Spiritello porcello (Beetlejuice), regia di Tim Burton (1988) *1969 - I giorni della rabbia (1969), regia di Ernest Thompson (1988) *Schegge di follia (Heathers), regia di Michael Lehmann (1989) *Great Balls of Fire! - Vampate di fuoco (Great Balls of Fire!), regia di Jim McBride (1989) *Roxy - Il ritorno di una stella (Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael), regia di Jim Abrahams (1990) *Edward mani di forbice (Edward Scissorhands), regia di Tim Burton (1990) *Sirene (Mermaids), regia di Richard Benjamin (1990) *Taxisti di notte (Night on Earth), regia di Jim Jarmusch (1991) *Dracula di Bram Stoker (Bram Stoker's Dracula), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1992) *L'età dell'innocenza (The Age of Innocence), regia di Martin Scorsese (1993) *La casa degli spiriti (The House of the Spirits), regia di Bille August (1993) *Giovani, carini e disoccupati (Reality Bites), regia di Ben Stiller (1994) *Piccole donne (Little Women), regia di Gillian Armstrong (1994) *Gli anni dei ricordi (How to Make an American Quilt), regia di Jocelyn Moorhouse (1995) *Boys, regia di Stacy Cochran (1996) *La seduzione del male (The Crucible), regia di Nicholas Hytner (1996) *Alien - La clonazione (Alien: Resurrection), regia di Jean-Pierre Jeunet (1997) *Celebrity, regia di Woody Allen (1998) *Ragazze interrotte (Girl, Interrupted), regia di James Mangold (1999) *Autumn in New York, regia di Joan Chen (2000) *Lost Souls - La profezia (Lost Souls), regia di Janusz Kaminski (2001) *Mr. Deeds, regia di Steven Brill (2002) *S1m0ne, regia di Andrew Niccol (2002) *Ingannevole è il cuore più di ogni cosa (The Heart Is Deceitful Above All Things), regia di Asia Argento (2004) *The Darwin Awards - Suicidi accidentali per menti poco evolute (The Darwin Awards), regia di Finn Taylor (2006) *A Scanner Darkly - Un oscuro scrutare (A Scanner Darkly), regia di Richard Linklater (2006) *The Ten, regia di David Wain (2007) *Tutti i numeri del sesso (Sex and Death 101), regia di Daniel Waters (2007) *The Last Word, regia di Geoffrey Haley (2008) *The Informers - Vite oltre il limite (The Informers), regia di Gregor Jordan (2008) *La vita segreta della signora Lee (The Private Lives of Pippa Lee), regia di Rebecca Miller (2009) *Star Trek, regia di J. J. Abrams (2009) *Stay Cool, regia di Michael Polish (2009) *Il cigno nero (Black Swan), regia di Darren Aronofsky (2010) *Il dilemma (The Dilemma), regia di Ron Howard (2011) *The Iceman, regia di Ariel Vromen (2012) *The Letter, regia di Jay Aniana (2012) *Homefront, regia di Gary Fleder (2013) *Experimenter, regia di Michael Almereyda (2015) Televisione *Friends – serie TV, episodio 7x20 (2001) *Show Me a Hero – miniserie TV, 6 episodi (2015) *Stranger Things - serie TV, 17 episodi (2016- in corso) Documentari *Riccardo III - Un uomo, un re (Looking for Richard), regia di Al Pacino (1996) Doppiaggio *Allison Taylor in I Simpson, doppiata in Italia di Sandra Mondaini, nell'episodio "La rivale di Lisa", (1994) *The Day My God Died, regia di Andrew Levine (2003) – voce narrante *Frankenweenie, regia di Tim Burton (2012) Video musicali *Debbie Gibson Is Pregnant with My Two-Headed Love Child (1989) - Mojo Nixon e Skid Roper *The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss) (1990) - Cher *Love Song for a Vampire (1992) - Annie Lennox *Locked Out (1993) - Crowded House *Talk About The Blues (1998) - John Spencer Blues Explosion *Here With Me (2012) - The Killers Premi e candidature Premio Oscar *1994 - Nomination miglior attrice non protagonista per L'età dell'innocenza *1995 - Nomination miglior attrice protagonista per Piccole donne Golden Globe *1991 – Nomination migliore attrice non protagonista per Sirene *1994 – Migliore attrice non protagonista per L'età dell'innocenza *2017 - Nomination miglior attrice in una serie drammatica per Stranger Things BAFTA *1994 - Nomination migliore attrice non protagonista per L'età dell'innocenza Screen Actors Guild Awards *1996 - Nomination miglior cast cinematografico per Gli anni dei ricordi *2011 - Nomination miglior cast cinematografico per Il cigno nero *2011 - Nomination miglior attrice in una mini-serie o film televisivo per When Love Is Not Enough *2017 - Nomination migliore attrice in una serie drammatica per Stranger Things *2017 - Miglior cast cinematografico per Stranger Things Satellite Awards *2010 - Nomination miglior attrice in una mini-serie o film televisivo per When Love Is Not Enough Independent Spirit Awards *1990 - Nomination migliore attrice protagonista per Schegge di follia Saturn Awards *1998 - Nomination migliore attrice non protagonista per Alien - La clonazione Doppiatrici italiane Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, Winona Ryder è stata doppiata da: *Micaela Esdra ne Gli anni dei ricordi, Dracula di Bram Stoker, L'età dell'innocenza, Piccole donne, Giovani, carini e disoccupati, Friends, Ragazze interrotte, The Informers - Vite oltre il limite *Giuppy Izzo in Beetlejuice - Spiritello porcello, La casa degli spiriti, Ingannevole è il cuore più di ogni cosa, Il dilemma, Turks & Caicos, Stranger Things *Ilaria Stagni in Taxisti di notte, Celebrity, Autumn in New York, S1m0ne, The Darwin Awards - Suicidi accidentali per menti poco evolute, Tutti i numeri del sesso *Laura Boccanera in Schegge di follia, Alien - La clonazione, La seduzione del male, Riccardo III - Un uomo, un re, Lost Souls - La profezia *Stella Musy in Edward mani di forbice3, Star Trek, Show Me a Hero *Barbara De Bortoli in A Scanner Darkly - Un oscuro scrutare, Il cigno nero *Laura Lenghi in Great Balls Of Fire!, Zoolander *Antonella Baldini in Lucas *Paola Valentini in Boys *Barbara Berengo Gardin in 1969 - I giorni della rabbia *Claudia Catani in Sirene *Eleonora De Angelis in Roxy - Il ritorno di una stella *Tiziana Avarista in Mr. Deeds *Sonia Mazza in The Ten *Perla Liberatori ne La vita segreta della signora Lee *Rossella Acerbo in Homefront *Chiara Colizzi in The Iceman Da doppiatrice è sostituita da: *Sandra Mondaini ne I Simpson *Veronica Puccio in Frankenweenie Navigazione Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Attori Categoria:Attrici Categoria:Bozze